


25 и 1

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, First Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло был непоколебимо уверен в своей ненависти к этому мерзкому, жестокому, самовлюблённому, лживому, властному, самоуверенному, умному и сильному куску дерьма по имени Донкихот Дофламинго, однако цветы на его теле говорили о наличии другого чувства. Это чувство Ло тоже ненавидел. И презирал: и его, и физиологию, и Дофламинго, и себя.AU, где у влюблённых людей появляются цветы на коже.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	25 и 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTheF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/gifts).



> Как говорил мой дед: «Если понравилась работа, то жми лайк и пиши комментарий». И не то, чтобы я на что-то намекала, но к мудрости старшего поколения нужно прислушиваться.
> 
> Если серьёзно, мне самой нравится эта работа, она получилась достаточно необычной, самобытной и эмоциональной с обыгрыванием центральных тем любовь/ненависть и принятия этой самой любви. Так мне кажется.
> 
> Как всегда я продумала эту альтернативную вселенную намного подробнее, чем написала здесь, однако не считаю это чем-то плохим. Я постаралась преподнести всю необходимую для понимания контекста информацию, и этого должно быть достаточно.
> 
> Не ждите откровенных постельных сцен — тут вообще их нет, лишь констатация их наличия в жизни героя. Так что рейтинг за нехорошие слова, которые в том числе и о сексе.

Ло не любил цветы. У многих это вызывало удивление, недоумение и даже потрясение: как это можно не любить цветы? Пышные разноцветные благоухающие бутоны, выведенные за годы целенаправленной селекции или же скромные, но весьма утонченные дикие соцветия! Должно же быть хоть что-то, не оставляющее холодный расчётливый взгляд равнодушным! И, если подойти к вопросу с такой стороны, то да, был такой вид цветов, который не мог оставить парня равнодушным. _Розы_. Алые пышные _розы_ сорта Гран При. Или же _“ебучие розы”_. Их он всей душой ненавидел.

Половину жизни на его теле эти _ебучие розы_ "цветут" и "разрастаются", полностью игнорируя желания и точку зрения самого Ло. За двенадцать (или уже тринадцать) лет он стал похож на чёртову клумбу: буквально девяносто процентов его кожи было покрыто рисунками этих _ебучих роз_ : огромными бутонами с широкими, плотно прижатыми друг к другу ярко-красными лепестками, что были нескромно обрамлены насыщенными зелеными листьями. И что бы он не делал со своим телом, он не мог избавиться от них насовсем. Да, он вычленял из своего тела весь естественный пигмент, что создавал изображение в тканях кожи, и выкидывал его нахуй, однако через некоторое время он, вне зависимости от желания Трафальгара, вырабатывался в организме и вновь занимал облюбованные места на теле, а Ло только и оставалось, что чесаться и мучиться от неприятного покалывания.

Он подумал вырезать все железы, которые вырабатывали пигмент для _ебучих роз_ , однако, предварительно ознакомившись с исследованиями на этот счёт, решил, что, пожалуй, угробленный иммунитет и частичное нарушение механизма потовыделения — слишком большая цена за прихоть (насколько же хрупкое у человека тело). Поэтому он терпел присутствие _ебучих роз_ под своим эпидермисом, прятал их под закрытой одеждой и периодически чесался, поминая нелестными словами виновника своей "цветочной болезни".

Только это никакая не болезнь вовсе. Напротив, отсутствие такого механизма считалось отклонением, дивергенцией от обычного состояния. И вообще, бытовало мнение, что все люди должны рано или поздно обзавестись собственным цветком у сердца.

Дело в том, что на теле влюбленного человека появлялись "татуировки" в виде любимых его объектом чувств цветов. Именно поэтому реакция Ло на цветы в свою очередь вызвала очень бурную реакцию общественности, повёрнутой на романтических чувствах (на самом деле на репродуктивной функции, красиво обозванной семьёй, но доказывать это совершенно упёртым тупым индивидам он не горел желанием). А слова о том, что Ло жалеет, что он не оказался в числе "несчастных" с отсутствующей пигментальной железой, вызывали едва ли не истерические визги о том, что так говорить нельзя, и вообще, любовь — это лучшее, что может случиться с человеком. И только моральные устои, заложенные когда-то покойными родителями маленькому мальчику и уважение к светлой памяти этих самых родителей останавливали Хирурга Смерти от того, чтобы нассать оппоненту на лицо за такое заявление. Любовь — это не самое лучшее, что было в его жизни, любовь — это _ебучие розы_ , боль, отчаяние и отвращение к самому себе.

Не было единого мнения, почему у людей появилась такая редкая для млекопитающих особенность организма, однако многие учёные сходились в одной версии: у небольшой группы людей из-за какого-то неизвестного фактора появился сей интересный механизм для привлечения предполагаемого партнёра для продолжения рода, и он [механизм] оказался настолько действенным, что эта группа людей стала самыми востребованными партнёрами. Предположительно, эта мутация произошла ещё на начальном этапе становления человека существом разумным, и, похоже, с тех пор человек так и не достиг статуса "разумного", раз до сих пор ведётся на какие-то там цветочки! Серьёзно, Ло никогда не понимал этой истерии вокруг половых органов растений. Да, он признавал эстетическую красоту цветов, но это же не повод их превозносить. Это бессмысленно. Глупо. Да и романтическая любовь сама по себе как концепция — полный отстой. 

Сам механизм тоже не был достаточно изучен, впрочем, как и все механизмы, в которых напрямую был задействован мозг. Но считалось, что при достижения некой критической концентрации окситоцина и вазопрессина возбуждались те самые пигментные железы, которые по приказу мозга выработовали нужный пигмент, который потом располагался в дерме и принимал необходимую форму. Тут всплывал ещё один важный фактор: человек должен был знать, какой именно цветок нравится его избраннику или избраннице (однако известны случаи, когда мозг устраивали догадки о любимом цветке). Так что у людей существовала отвратительная привычка каждому встречному-поперечному вопить о своих ботанических пристрастиях. И ещё более отвратительная привычка — бестактно спрашивать о таком даже едва знакомых людей.

Естественно, так называемое “цветение”, как и любое другое не полностью понятное явление, обросло массой суеверий и предрассудков. Например, считалось, чем ближе к сердцу вылезали цветы, тем возвышеннее и крепче чувства, что, естественно, было основано только на чей-то бурной фантазии и не подтверждено никакими исследованиями или самую малость обоснованной гипотезой. У него, например, первая _ебучая роза_ высыпала на заднице, и он тогда очень радовался, потому что легко было скрывать свою осечку. Ах, давние дивные времена, когда _розы_ ещё не были _ебучими розами_ , и Ло прятал их не из-за неприязни, а из-за смущения и страха быть непонятым — тогда он не знал, что цветы могли появиться от платонических чувств, никак не связанных с романтикой (просто буквально никто не говорил о таком). Наверное тогда, будучи слишком впечатлительным и скрытным ребёнком, он никому ничего не сказал и раздул простое чувство восхищение до этой самой романтической влюбленности, и теперь вынужден пожинать плоды своей неосведомленности, узкомыслия, доверчивости. Одним словом: глупости.

Хотя ещё тогда, в двенадцать, он совершенно не планировал связывать свою жизнь с Дофламинго в таком смысле. Ло прекрасно осознавал разницу в возрасте и то, что взрослые со своими “цветовиками” не только за ручку ходят и целуются по ночам. То есть ещё как целуются по ночам, только голые и перед, в процессе или после соития. А мелкий подросток решительно не был готов даже просто целоваться с Доффи когда-либо. Тогда это казалось чем-то кощунственным и недопустимым. Он и сейчас не был готов целоваться с “Доффи” когда-либо — после мысли об этом у него начинал дергаться глаз. Сейчас это казалось мерзким, небезопасным, непростительным (и заманчивым). Не то чтобы он часто думал о поцелуях с Дофламинго — нет, это был всего лишь мысленный эксперимент, чтобы понять, какая всё же это всё чушь! Правда чушь!

Тогда он был глупым ребёнком, что восхищался преступником, превозносил все его деяния, влюбился в него. Сейчас он ненавидел Дофламинго: жестокий, эгоцентричный, ставящий во внимание только собственное благополучие и не чурающийся убивать своих подчинённых для достижения поставленной цели. Он должен был ненавидеть этого самовлюблённого ублюдка, не пожалевшего собственного брата. Он ненавидел человека, способного без тени сомнения разрушить его жизнь из-за малейшей прихоти. Он не желал иметь с Дофламинго что-то общее, кроме мести! Однако его мозг имел своё видение на этот счёт и посылал команды чёртовым железам, чтобы те порождали новые _ебучие розы_.

Ло бы с удовольствием вовсе вычеркнул из своей жизни Джокера, даже не думал бы о нём (и избавился бы от всех накопленных за годы вынашивания мести газетных вырезок с улыбчивым лицом Дофламинго или, как минимум, спрятал куда подальше перестал бы их пересматривать), однако это было несколько проблематично осуществить что раньше, планируя вендетту, что сейчас, находясь с ним в одной комнате. Буквально в нескольких метрах от него.

Хотя изначально расстояние между ними было значительно больше. Парень пришёл на своё первое собрание чуть заранее и занял самое выгодное место за круглым столом, с которого хорошо просматривались как двери, так и окно, а за спиной была лишь глухая стена. Единственным существенным недостатком данной позиции оказалась непосредственная близость к адмиралу — Ло немного нервничал от этой близости. А потом появился Дофламинго, и Ло начал нервничать ещё сильней: внешне это отразилось в полном оцепенении. Честно сказать, было немного наивно полагать, что Джокер упустил бы шанс встретиться с ним лично на этом сраном собрании, однако Ло именно наивно полагал, что Дофламинго вообще не ходит на них. Очевидно, Ло был настроен слишком оптимистично.

Сначала Дофламинго сел… нет, сначала он влетел в окно, игнорируя двери и любые зачатки этикета, а уже потом огляделся в поисках парня и, найдя его, уселся на стол рядом с соседним к Ло креслом, игнорируя и это самое кресло, и всех присутствующих. Не игнорировал он только Ло, тому даже чудилось, что взгляд за малиновыми стеклами направлен только на него. Скорее всего, так и было. Или же Ло слишком мнительный (не безответно влюбленный, нет).

— Сколько лет, дорогой Ло! — преувеличенно добродушно обратился к нему мужчина, скалясь. Он полностью игнорировал то, что своим восклицанием перебил речь бывшего главнокомандующего (тем не менее всё ещё вынужденного выполнять некоторые свои бывшие обязанности), и теперь тот недовольно сверлил его взглядом, мысленно (как вежливо с его стороны) приказывая заткнуться. — Не хорошо было с твоей стороны совсем не выходить на связь столько лет — это, как минимум, некрасиво, мы так волновались… и тебе следовало бы подумать об этом, но сейчас не время для выговоров, — во время своего разговора Дофламинго немного подвинулся к Ло, а тот попятился от него, вжимаясь спиной в спинку кресла. — Ты так вырос и возмужал: совсем большой мальчик, даже стал шичибукаем, — и он засмеялся. — Теперь со мной на одном уровне, да, Ло?

Донкихот подвинулся ещё ближе, а Трафальгар поджал губы, не желая ничего отвечать. Вообще разговаривать с этим типом. Слышать его глубокий, проникновенный голос. Ощущать эту дрожь и липкую, вязкую ненависть ко всему сразу: к собранию, к Дофламинго, к его голосу, к этой дрожи, к себе и к _ебучим розам_ — куда же без них?

Благо, Ло и не пришлось ничего отвечать, поскольку терпение у старика Сэнгоку иссякло, и он призвал Дофламинго к порядку, предлагая разобраться с личными вопросами после собрания. К удивлению Ло, Дофламинго и впрямь замолчал и повернулся передом к экс-главнокомандующему, хотя так и не отодвинулся назад. Но даже так Ло ощутил спад напряжения и даже позволил себе поёрзать в кресле, унимая неуместный зуд между лопатками. Он и не думал, что там у него ещё осталось место для новой _ебучей розы_. Чёрт.

Обсуждались (если можно было назвать обсуждением монолог одного человека с молчащей большую часть времени группой) продолжающаяся борьба оставшихся йонко за территорию Белоуса, активная деятельность предателя Тича да неспокойная ситуация в Новом Мире в целом — парень слушал вполуха, нисколько не заинтересованный в этом. Ему в целом эта должность нужна была только для того, чтобы поднасрать посильнее Дофламинго, и браться за новые обязанности он совсем не планировал, так что сейчас он думал только о том, как бы так быстро и незаметно увильнуть отсюда. Он надеялся дождаться окончания собрания, чтобы не быть непонятым (дело не в страхе самого непонимания между ним и правительством, а в том, что было бы неприятно именно убегать от преследующих его вооруженных дозорных, не опасно — просто неприятно), развернуть “Пространство” и тут же переместись куда подальше, чтобы Дофламинго его потерял, однако поступить так не получилось.

Сразу после собрания Сэнгоку попросил его ненадолго остаться и, судя по всему, это была одна из тех просьб, которую нельзя не исполнить. Парень внимательно проследил за выходящими шичибукаями (были даже не все, только четверо, включая его самого, Донкихота, этого шумного выскочку-клоуна и Бартоломью Кумы), особенно за Дофламинго, который вышел в дверь, а не в окно, из которого появился, и ждал начала разговора. Это было не слишком выдающиеся, даже нудное объяснение его теперешних обязанностей. Таких как: постоянного оповещения о своём местоположении, обязанности ловить и доставлять дозору пиратов, (желательно) посещать собрания и обязательно выполнять специальные распоряжения. Трафальгару не особенно понравились эти условия, но он старательно изображал заинтересованность и был отпущен через некоторое время. Кажется, старик хотел сказать ему что-то ещё, но так и не решился, но не сказать, чтобы парень был этим опечален.

Покидал зал собрания Ло немного измождённый ненужной беседой и, что более плачевно, совсем позабывший о Дофламинго. Более плачевно это было потому, что Дофламинго про него совсем не забыл и терпеливо дожидался на подоконнике неподалёку от выхода из зала. И, стоило парню показаться в коридоре, ловко спрыгнул с подоконника и стремительно приблизился к Ло. Тот в последний момент успел увернуться, чтобы не быть сметённым этим чокнутым цунами по имени Донкихот Дофламинго, но это не слишком помогло. Скорее, напротив, усугубило ситуацию: резкое движение было воспринято как попытка бегства, и мужчина просто придавил новоиспеченного коллегу к стенке.

Трафальгар снова дёрнулся в попытке вырваться из захвата, и сдерживающая его рука сильнее надавила на грудь. Два огромных длинных пальца, похожие большие птичьи когти, чем на человеческие пальцы, сжали основание его шеи с двух сторон и чуть сдавили, предупреждая: ещё движение и они сомкнутся. Обычные пальцы ничего бы не сделали, но эти… Ло подумалось, что они вполне могли бы отделить его голову от туловища, и у него заныло под ложечкой. 

Мужчина сел на корточки, чтобы склонить лицо на уровень Ло и выдохнуть ему в лицо:

— Куда ты, малыш Ло? Мы ещё не закончили, а ты уже убегаешь, — Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся на ухо заложнику, и у него заныло под ложечкой в совершенно неправильном смысле. — Неужели совсем не соскучился за эти годы?

— Отвянь, — озлобленно прошипел Ло, глядя на малиновые стекла исподлобья самым холодным и опасным взглядом, что имелся в его арсенале. Однако, кажется, малиновые стёкла рассеивали весь эффект, либо же сам Джокер был невосприимчив к холодным взглядам, либо… ещё что-то — неважно, — главное, что тот даже не возымел желания пошевелить пальцем для ослабления своей хватки.

— Как грубо, Ло, — наклонив голову пожурил его мужчина и облизнулся, а Ло сглотнул, поскольку зуд между лопатками усилился от этого жеста. — Должен отметить, что ты и раньше был не слишком вежливым ребёнком, но сейчас… совсем никаких манер…

Мимо них прошла группа дозорных, смеряя угрюмо-удивлёнными взглядами. Но только прошла, даже не остановившись. Молча. Только потом, когда они отошли на десяток метров, один из них не слишком лестно высказался о пристрастиях шичибукаев. Моментом позже его ноги резко подкосились, и он упал на пол. Товарищи подхватили павшего сослуживца и засеменили прочь, не оборачиваясь, а Дофламинго повернул голову им вслед, широко улыбаясь. Ло, что до недавнего времени хотел расчленить весь прошедший мимо отряд, сейчас испытал совершенно другое желание, а затем острую потребность сбежать отсюда.

— Стоять, — схватив для надежности парня за ворот кофты, приказал Донкихот, всё ещё наблюдая за тем, как дозорные помогают сбежать своему хромому языкастому товарищу.

Или нет, но голова у него была повернута в ту сторону, и Ло, как бы не вертелся, упирался носом в крепкую шею и вдыхал смешанный со сладкими духами естественный запах кожи. И ненавидел себя за слабость, за свою реакцию. Тем не менее никакие соображения о том, что Дофламинго — ублюдок, торгующий людьми в прямом и переносном смысле, не могли заставить кровь отлиться обратно от щёк и паха, а сердце — стучать ровнее и медленнее.

Вот сейчас нужно было убегать: Джокер перевёл свою руку с груди Ло на кофту, так что сам парень был свободен, а лучшего шанса ему не представится точно. Руководствуясь этими нехитрыми соображениями, Хирург Смерти уже поднял руку для жеста-активатора команды “Пространство”, однако одно единственное слово так и застыло на его сухих губах.

Дофламинго повернул голову обратно к своему заложнику, и стандартное фальшиво радостное выражение сменилось удивлением: светлые, заметные только благодаря морщинам брови поползли на лоб, а челюсть упала вниз. Но это было очень мимолётная метаморфоза — промежуточная стадия, — ведь потом он очень довольно усмехнулся и потянулся вперёд. Ло скосил взгляд вниз, проверяя своё предположение, и громко, грязно и зло выругался.

 _Ебучие розы_. Просто _ебучие розы_ выглядывали из-под оттянутого синего ворота пышным кольцом-ошейником с зелёным ободом лепестков и… можно было бы бесконечно врать о том, что мужчина всё не так понял, и это вообще к нему отношения не имеет, но… Дофламинго — следует отдать ему должное — был умным человеком, к тому же очень быстро соображал в таких непредвиденных ситуациях. А ещё Ло определённо не стоило думать в этот момент о достоинствах Дофламинго, поскольку у него на лице всё было написано. И, конечно же, на теле — _ебучие розы_...

Пальцы Дофламинго обхватили подбородок Ло как в дешевых мелодрамах, а сам обладатель длиннющих пальцем заговорил:

— Так вот оно что: малыш просто застеснялся, не так ли, Ло? — Ло задрожал от возбуждения и ярости.

— Заткнись! — единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя нервным криком.

Дофламинго рассмеялся прямо ему в лицо:

— Не нужно стесняться своих чувств, Ло. Это совершенно естественно и… у тебя определённо есть вкус, — даже в такой щекотливой ситуации мужчина перевёл всё в шутку и восхваление себя любимого, чем окончательно вывел из себя молодого человека.

Ло всегда был очень сдержанным человеком и весьма редко показывал истинные чувства, а ещё реже — срывался от их переизбытка. Механизм этого процесса был крайне прост: парень копил в себе испытываемые переживания до тех пор, пока внутренняя чаша не взрывалась от избыточного давления, провоцируя нехилое "извержение вулкана". Что примечательно, нахождение в этот момент в непосредственной близости к парню тоже можно было приравнять к нахождения у жерла вулкана при извержении. И не то, что Дофламинго совсем не знал об этой особенности, скорее не подозревал, что за годы разлуки эта особенность личности бывшего подопечного настолько развилась.

Мужчина одним сильным ударом был отброшен от Трафальгара, и едва не упал на спину, затормозив вовремя выставленной ладонью. Ло скалил зубы и сжимал кулаки так, что на его коже отчетливо проступала пульсирующая паутина жил. Он громко, неглубоко дышал как после удушья, и его грудь ходила ходуном, натягивая свободную ткань кофты. Он крепко сжимал в правой руке свое оружие, но не спешил вынимать нодати из ножен — вместо этого пират вскинул рукой и призвал “Пространство”. За это время Дофламинго успел только подняться на ноги, удивлённый и взволнованный.

— Ты чертов ублюдок! Тварь! Жестокий, беспринципный, эгоцентричный мудак! Ты играешь людскими жизнями и считаешь себя выше всех остальных!!! Отвратительный, зазнавшийся!.. мерзкий!.. — Ло выплёвывал из себя слова, словно те были ядом, способным изничтожить ненавистного Дофламинго, а тот и правда неприятно морщился и кривил лицо. — Работорговец, узурпатор, убийца, контрабандист, террорист, диктатор! Да как ты?.. как тебе в голову пришло?!. пришла… такая хуйня?! Я тебя, урода, ненавижу! — было похоже, что мужчина сейчас кинется на него, чтобы задушить, но Ло было уже не остановить. — Да пошёл ты нахуй! — он вскинул свободной рукой ещё раз, и что-то начало происходить. — И свои _ебучие розы_ с собой забери!

Из тела парня быстро стали выделяться небольшие сферические капли разноцветной жидкости — пигмента — _ебучих роз_ , и направились к ладони, образуя большую бордовую сферу. Глядя на неё, Дофламинго прервал свое движение, отдаваясь целиком и полностью вполне естественному для такой необычной ситуации удивлению. И Ло, воспользовавшись удачным промедлением Джокера, кинул получившуюся сферу прямо ему в лицо с особым наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как темно-красная, похожая на венозную кровь краска заливает ненавистное лицо, стекает дальше — пачкает Дофламинго, его одежду, обувь, напольную плитку и будто бы очищает самого Ло от мерзких, отвратительных чувств.

Ло дышал глубоко, неровно, его грудь ходила ходуном над свободной черной кофтой, а на губах играла наглая, едкая, безумная и почти что счастливая улыбка. Он так и замер в позе броска, немного наклонившись вперёд, слишком радостный и возбуждённый, опустошённый и несчастный. Джокер вытер — размазал — краску рукавом шубы со стёкол очков, затем кое-как с лица и всё же возобновил движение вперёд. Тот единственный шаг, что отделял его от мальчишки, занял непростительно мало времени, и Ло не успел даже набрать воздуха в лёгкие.

— Злобный сученыш, — прорычал он и не поцеловал — укусил губы Ло, придерживая рукой голову, пачкая грязными перьями чистую шею и волосы.

Слишком быстро. Всё слишком быстро — Ло так и не успел понять, когда укус всё же стал поцелуем, когда исчезло “Пространство”, когда перестал стискивать зубы и когда потянулся к шее Дофламинго, но — блять! — не для того, чтобы придушить. Просто в какой-то момент понял, что его руки крепко прижаты к телу, и он никак не мог разорвать невидимые путы, а сразу после этого весь мир перевернулся.

Оторвавшись от измазанных в бледно-розовой краске губ Дофламинго бесцеремонно закинул парня себе на плечо, развернулся и направился к оконному проёму.

— Отпусти меня! — тут же запротестовал Ло, извиваясь как червяк, всей своей мифической душой не желающий насаживаться на крючок.

— Нет, дорогой Ло. Сегодня ты уже достаточно феерично продемонстрировал свой вредный характер, хватит — на большее меня не хватит после такого перерыва, — весело расхохотался этот ненормальный и хорошенько саданул Ло по заднице. А в следующий момент подпрыгнул и оторвался от твердой поверхности — “полетел”.

Прежде, чем парень успел сказать ещё хоть слово, его губы зашили нити, лишая голоса и последней возможности воспользоваться фруктом, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Демонстрируя подмеченную мужчиной вредность, он ударил Дофламинго сведенными коленями в грудь (слишком слабо, чтобы это считалось атакой, просто ради душевного удовлетворения), а потом размяк, глядя вниз на быстро мелькающие городские улочки, затем на лазурно-синюю гладь океана. И думал о том, что сопротивляться совершенно бессмысленно — при удачной попытке вырваться он просто упал бы и даже не утонул, а разбился бы о поверхность воды, при неудачной — только сильнее разозлил бы бешеного.

Так что дело было не в тупой покорности или — о, нет-нет-нет, — не в потайном желании отправиться вместе с Дофламинго... куда он там отправлялся? Наверное, на Дресс Роуз, да… собственно, это неважно, потому что неправда. Ло просто оценил риски и пришёл к мнению, что более выигрышной стратегией будет побег непосредственно из заточения, а не в процессе транспортировки. Нужно будет только изучить условия заключения и само место дислокации по прибытии, сейчас же лучше притворяться паинькой.

Это решение оценил Дофламинго парой совсем не лестных для Ло замечаний и совсем возмутительным поглаживанием по пояснице: кофта, повинуясь фундаментальным силам гравитации, сползла и свернулась складками у лопаток, и длинные тонкие пальцы ласково прошлись по обнаженной коже, что совсем не понравилось Трафальгару! Он впервые за все “путешествие” ударил Дофламинго по спине лбом (к сожалению, удар смягчила шапка), а этот сумасшедший засмеялся (к сожалению, снова), но гладить перестал.

В таком положении Ло прибыл на Дресс Роуз отбывать своё заключение, из которого планировал вырваться при любой подходящей ситуации. Но с первых же секунд оно началось странно, совершенно не так, как успел себе спрогнозировать Хирург Смерти. То есть он ожидал всего: темную, пропитанную густым запахом плесени темницу в подвалах дворца, маленькую пыльную комнатушку без окон и мебели, обычную тюремную камеру, клетку из кайросеки, спальню (при мыслях о последнем варианте он очень сильно возмутился, его щёки покрылись нерешительным румянцем, а кожа на обратной стороне левого колена зачесалась), — но всё это было далеко от реальности.

Потому что в реальности его со слезами на глазах содрала с “молодого господина” и принялась обнимать Детка Пять, потом ему едва удалось увернуться от подзатыльника от старика Лао Джи и следующих объятий Джоллы, пока Деллинджер и Буффало ржали над ним. И его поселили в обычной комнате чуть больше среднего, не морили голодом, не отобрали меч, не пытались убить (не считая “приветливого” общения Шугар) и в целом вели себя так, будто Ло только недавно вернулся из затяжной командировки — это напрягало. Единственное, Дофламинго с дружелюбной улыбкой надел ему на шею ошейник из кайросеки для предотвращения побега, и хотя бы это укладывалось в картину мира Ло, было логичным и правильным. Так было легче убеждать себя, что его здесь удерживают силой.

Он был заложником, которого удерживают силой в неволе, Дофламинго — террористом, преследующим свои эгоистичные цели. Заложник не должен перечить террористу, должен послушно выполнять его требования, не должен провоцировать на агрессию или пытаться выбраться самостоятельно — повторял себе парень всплывшие в памяти правила из школьной жизни, потому что это было его оправданием. Универсальным оправданием. Он не пытался сбежать и даже связаться с командой, чтобы его спасли? Это для того, чтобы не спровоцировать Дофламинго. Он приходил по первому требованию, зачастую обзывая требованием любое упоминание? Был послушным, не провоцировал. Он разговаривал с Дофламинго при любой возможности? Это для изучения психологии похитителя. Он позволял целовать себя, раздевать себя, трогать себя, трахать себя? Просто подчинялся воле насильника. Он, получая комплименты о красивом шелесте лепестков на теле во время движения, извивался старательнее? Так просто нужно. Он сам рвался ему отсосать и потрогать? Так он заискивал одобрения Дофламинго, совершенно наплевав на то, что это противоречит правильному поведению жертвы.

Это было его возможностью для бездействия. Возможностью получать долгожданные поцелуи, внимание, секс и не бороться с бесчисленными угрызениями совести. Очень удобно и трусливо — тошно. Нужно было признаться хотя бы самому себе. В нём не сплошная ненависть, которую он выпячивал при любом удобном случае, и _ебучие розы_ , вновь разросшиеся за рекордные сроки это прекрасно демонстрировали: Джокер виртуозно отчитывал провинившегося подчиненного при нём, и Ло едва не свалился на колени от прорезающихся _розочек_ на животе; молодой господин, проходя мимо Шугар, погладил девочку по голове, и Ло закусил губу из-за _розовых_ колик под ключицей; Доффи смешно чихнул, и Ло пристыженно положил руку на шею, прикрывая новую “растущую” _розу_. Это были обыденные ситуации, от которых парню становилось дурно, а ведь _розы_ “распускались” даже во время секса, когда Доффи долго целовал его губы, оттягивал бутоны сосков, вылизывал член и задницу и трахал так, что голос срывался от одних только стонов.

Так что всё было более чем очевидно для всех, кроме одного упертого парня, что просто из-за природной вредности мог отрицать неугодные факты до посинения и хрипоты. Или не мог. Притворялся, что мог, просто потому что осознавал весь объём дерьма, что пытался скрыть за грубым отрицанием, и боялся к нему даже притронуться, не то, что разложить всё по полочкам. Оставлял на потом для будущего себя.

Да потому что не мог он по-настоящему любить! Тем более — Дофламинго! Ну только не его, пожалуйста!!! Он же самый настоящий говнюк, тот самый плохой парень, с которым родители говорят своим детям не водить дружбу! Почему это не был добрый Кора-сан? Или Детка? Кто-то из его команды??? Ох…

А потом Дофламинго ранили на его глазах. То есть, это был всего лишь клон из нитей, но Ло на тот момент этого не знал… и, даже если бы знал, то тогда его голова отключилась, так что он мог и не вспомнить об этом. Нет, он не пришёл на помощь в ту же секунду, однако только из-за того, что находился слишком далеко от того тупого, вспыльчивого, агрессивного пирата — как ни странно, речь шла не о Доффи, а о нападающем. Парень тогда очень резко дёрнулся по направлению к потасовке и уже наполовину вынул нодати из ножен, когда его настигло осознание этого жеста.

Он, сука, испугался за Дофламинго. Испугался того, что человека, которого он, вроде как, хотел если не убить, то до скончания веков засадить в самую глубь Импел Дауна, убьют. И, чёрт возьми, дело было не в том, что парень хотел лично грохнуть Джокера. И вообще, если так подумать, у него была масса возможностей убить “ненавистного мерзавца” начиная с той стычки после собрания, когда Доффи был слишком потрясён и уязвим, но вместо этого решил закатить истерику, заканчивая десятком ночей, которые он делил постель с ним, но вместо этого просто спал рядом с “самым ненавистном человеком в его жизни”.

Какой же он идиот. Влюблённый идиот. Боялся, что Дофламинго, имея такой очевидный рычаг давления, будет им пользоваться, а в итоге им даже пользоваться не пришлось — как-то сам освоился. И хотел ещё.

Долгие годы ему не было так хорошо, как в этом “плену” у Донкихота. Это даже с учетом ношения ошейника (на самом деле в некоторых ситуациях он был очень хорош) и того, что он скучал по команде, но всё это было обязательными условиями заключения. Доффи же не позволит ему?.. Какой же он идиот…

И тогда Ло задумался о том, зачем именно Дофламинго удерживает его у себя. С одной стороны у него были слова Коразона о том, что его брату нужен Опе-Опе для вечной жизни и он ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы заполучить его, с другой — сомнения, вызванные сотней комплиментов и всем остальным… Однако “всё остальное” могло оказаться искусной манипуляцией над влюблённые человеком, и Дофламинго мог воспользоваться этим для достижения своих целей. Но, опять же, признаться честно, Доффи был не слишком хорош в долгоиграющих планах: если он что-то задумал, то, не обладая большим запасом терпения, дожидался первого подходящего момента и реализовывал задуманное быстро и, зачастую, насильственно. Но сейчас он ничего не требовал от Ло и… на самом деле могло просто не настать того самого “первого подходящего момента” — в общем, Ло не понимал целей Дофламинго, и это начинало нервировать и даже подбешивать.

К тому же Ло не знал настоящего отношения Доффи к себя. Все его размышления на эту тему были ещё более непродуктивными и бесполезными, потому парень никак не мог сколько-нибудь откинуть свое оценочное суждение. И всё сводилось к мысли, что Ло хотел бы, чтобы Доффи его любил тоже, но тот, скорее всего, только использует его. И, конечно же, побочной реакцией к этим думам были новые _ебучие розы_ , которые так и кричали: “Полюби уже меня!”

Однажды ему в голову пришла идея, как проверить свои опасения.

— _Хризантемы_ , — произнёс он в постели поздно ночью, когда приличные люди уже давно спали, а неприличные ещё занимались тем, чем занимались они сами несколькими десятками минут назад. — Белые, — добавил он после затянувшейся паузы.

Дофламинго поднялся на локтях, сонно глядя на парня сверху-вниз, и спросил:

— К чему это ты? — и зевнул так сладко, что Ло ощутил лёгкое покалывание на копчике, но решил игнорировать это ощущение и вызванное им смущение.

— Догадайся, — отрезал Трафальгар и перевернулся спиной к мужчине. Судя по звукам, тот хмыкнул, а потом улёгся обратно и обнял парня поперёк груди.

На следующее утро Дофламинго со всем присущим самолюбием демонстрировал всем желающим (ровно как и не желающим тоже) свой обнаженный живот с несколькими крупными, “пушистыми” цветами. и вообще — вёл себя на порядок активнее, чем обычно. Только на самом деле это ничего не меняло, правда — для такого беспринципного человека как Донкихот Дофламинго, убившего родного брата, не будет чем-то из ряда вон пожертвовать и любимым человеком, — однако даже со знанием этого Ло от вида нелепых, названных наобум цветов становилось легче и чуточку теплее на душе. Не один он здесь влюбчивый идиот в цветах.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу рассказать о забавном совпадении: на самом деле я случайно выбрала цветок для Ло, хризантему. Просто подумала о том, что белые хризантемы красиво смотрелись бы на загорелой коже Дофламигно, хе-хе-хе. А потом от любопытства посмотрела в интернете значение этого цветка, и выяснила, что он означает вечную жизнь. Так что, формально, в этот фф Ло подарил Дофламинго вечную жизнь и даже не помер при этом — фантастика!
> 
> Алые розы, кстати, означают страстную любовь и восхищение, но, думаю это и так довольно известный факт. А ещё розы — королевский цветок, так что я подумала, что это идеальный для Дофламинго вариант.
> 
> А ещё сегодня (какое удивительное совпадение) день рождения Дофламинго, так что это хороший повод опубликовать этот текст.


End file.
